of monsters and men
by xshedreamsinredx
Summary: Caroline/Elijah. "You will be magnificent one day."


A/n: My very first (sad) attempt at writing a Carlijah drabble. Though advance warning Elijah is very much a ruthless, badass original in this one instead of being a softie. Also, I wrote this four days before my Maths exam. God, I am so screwed. I found the cover picture on tumblr, I do not own it.

of monsters and men

_"There's a killer in me and a killer in you,_  
_A little talent but a lot would do."_

_- Richard Ashcroft_

Caroline leaves Mystic Falls-

Because no one stays in that cursed town anymore. Everyone she knows is dead, some in genuine respect, others in not-so-genuine respect. She hates the idea of waiting around just to be forced in an early grave. So she packs her bags and escapes while she still has the time to.

-O-

She goes to Georgia because Paris, Tokyo, Rome never held all that appeal to her and she is terrified of bad memories cycling in her mind in form of endless nightmares that somehow happen to double as fantasies because the universe has a sick, twisted sense of humour like that.

(It is the farthest she has ever been from home.)

-O-

Out of everyone in this god forsaken world his brother is the one to find her, which is as fitting as it is sad.

She is sitting in another nameless bar, chugging down alcohol at a speed considered impressive even for a vampire, when he appears in her peripheral vision. Demanding attention and commanding fear.

"Caroline," he knows her name, a concept that is completely irrelevant and utterly terrifying because of all the implications it represents. "Niklaus always spoke highly of you."

She stills as much as a dead person can, he walks over to her.

"Beautiful, strong, full of light," he echoes his brother's words verbatim from a distant memory but they are accompanied with a cutting edge to his voice that she has never before heard, has never particularly wanted to. "Let's see how much of that light still remains after I get done with you."

He smiles.

-O-

There is a dark alley, Elijah hovering over her like guillotine and a terrified girl that reminds her too much of Elena for comfort.

"Please don't." She is not sure which one of them uttered the words but she is confident that both of them share the same thought process.

Elijah blurs in front of the human, brushing her dark hair aside to reveal a messy bite, as if the metallic stench of blood infused in the air wasn't reference enough.

It makes her fingers twitch and teeth ache.

"I won't let you hurt her."

She shouldn't be making promises she can't keep but it is common knowledge that Caroline Forbes tends to speak before she thinks; this time won't be an exception.

"I am not going to." Elijah looks at her good-naturedly, eyes dark, lips curved into a smirk. He looks more threatening than Klaus ever could be, than Damon ever pretended to be. "You are."

-O-

Her gums swell as she listens to the laboured heartbeat of the girl, Elijah coaxing her in the background. Fresh blood seeps through her wound invoking a hunger so painful in its wake that she can't even have coherent enough thoughts.

She can almost taste the delicious fear on the tip of her tongue, feel it thrum in her own veins, her throat burning so badly. It hurts.

"Stop resisting." He tells her.

Every inch of her body screams at her not to listen to him.

(She does.)

-O-

Fifteen minutes later, there is a drained corpse on the ground, tears streaming down her face and dried blood on her hands. Elijah looks at her with pride, expectations and an ominous emotion she can't exactly be expected to pinpoint. He pushes her crimson stained hair over her shoulder, gently tipping her face.

He doesn't stop smiling.

"You will be magnificent one day."

It is a promise, a deadly one and she wants to know what he could possibly mean by that but she doesn't get to. She feels a throbbing sting at base of her neck and then she is –

Engulfed in darkness.

A/n: Oh, well, this didn't turn out the way I wanted and ended up sucking. Either ways, review maybe? It would be great if you don't curse me after every single word. Just saying.


End file.
